1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board.
2. Background Art
Electronic components such as semiconductor chip or semiconductor package are incorporated into various electronic instruments, and have increasingly been reduced in size and weight in recent years. In particular, electronic components to be incorporated into portable instruments such as mobile phone are required to be excellent in reliability after being mounted on printed wiring board, in terms of temperature cycle resistance, resistance against bending of board, impact resistance and so forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-268483 discloses a structure having a connection portion of a through-hole land and an interconnect, formed wider than the width of interconnect. According to the description of this publication, disconnection at land may be avoidable even if positional accuracy of the through-hole should degrade to some degree.